<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cry for me by xiaoren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146225">Cry for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoren/pseuds/xiaoren'>xiaoren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Leaving, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Yearning, angel!renjun, butalso, human!jaemin, sadshit, softrenmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoren/pseuds/xiaoren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's time for me to go now, but since it's probably gonna be the last time I'll see you.. I want you to <em>cry for me<em>. show me your tears and maybe, just maybe, I'll change my mind. <em>cry for me, my dear<em>"</em></em></em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cry for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so since cry for me's release was today, i decided to, dedicate this one to the song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>renjun has finally defeated the last demon, it was now his time to go and end his contract on protecting na jaemin from all the danger he might face. it was like it was 15 years ago again, he's been doing this for so long but he only felt this sad when it came to this one.</p><p>the pink-haired ran to him and hugged him so tight, it hurt the guardian as his protectee didn't know anything about him leaving. just imagining seeing the younger crying, begging on his knees for him to not leave already broke the angel's heart.</p><p>huang hugged back and caressed the younger's face, this person was just so precious to renjun that he was even having second thoughts of he should actually leave the guy and forget about him. </p><p>"jaemin-ah you've grown up so fast, I remembered when we first met when you were only five. having a tantrum about not being given a piece of candy you really wanted wasn't really the greatest first impression you left me."</p><p>the younger whined on renjun's neck sending vibrations and making renjun tremble a bit. the older has been protecting jaemin since he was a child. 389 years of experience for renjun was already enough to save the mortal from 32 near to death incidents when he was only a child.</p><p>kid jaemin liked reading about soft fluffy stories and staring at cute couples wanting one like theirs, that was most of the reasons kid jaemin had many near to death experiences. he doesn't look at the road and tends to leave himself behind.</p><p>jaemin has always been really expressing when it comes to renjun, he might be younger but he knows more things romantically that he liked to test these things out on renjun. like, you can platonically kiss each other right? no feelings involved? well, that was not jaemin's case.</p><p>he was in love with renjun. since he basically grew up with renjun, he was so used to his presence that he now had a bit of a problem because of it. just a little couple feet and he'll eventually run to get close to renjun.</p><p>an example of that happening was the night renjun tried to buy himself some snacks and he saw jaemin's room a mess as a result of jaemin trying to look for renjun.</p><p>"well, I don't care since I was just a child at that time. now let's focus on the present. you're free now, we can finally be together! didn't you say that we were gonna be together forever, together until we die? we'll spend each other's last years together. I'll help you be the happiest person in this whole entire world! you and me, happily dating each other! right?"</p><p>the brunette gulped, he was out of words. he didn't know what to say. he was honestly speechless. he thought that all the I love you's were just platonic and a joke. he didn't expect it to be actually serious. he now felt even worse for the younger as it was against the rule book to fall in love with a mortal.</p><p>the latter turned around contemplating whether he should tell the truth or just continue to lie and shatter the human's heart into pieces. the more time it takes, the more it will take renjun to say it. if it was someone else, he would honestly leave them right away. </p><p>jaemin was staring so deeply at renjun's orbs right now that his heart was beating so fast. no one has ever treated renjun like this, nor even say anything. a tear unexpectedly trickled down renjun's face he heard a chuckle from behind.</p><p>"ha! ha! ha.. renjun-ah, do you not like me? did you just lead me on like that? was I only imagining all of these things? or am I just tricking myself into thinking you like me because I love you too much?"</p><p>the brunette gulped, he was out of words. he didn't know what to say. he was honestly speechless. he thought that all I love you's were just platonic and a joke. he didn't expect it to be actually serious. he now felt even worse for the younger as it was against the rule book to fall in love with a mortal.</p><p>the latter turned around contemplating whether he should tell the truth or just continue to lie and shatter the human's heart into pieces. the more time it takes, the more it will take renjun to say it. if it was someone else, he would honestly leave them right away. </p><p>jaemin was staring so deeply at renjun's orbs right now that his heart was beating so fast. no one has ever treated renjun like this, nor even say anything. a tear unexpectedly trickled down renjun's face he heard a chuckle from behind.</p><p>"ha! ha! ha.. renjun-ah, do you not like me? did you just lead me on like that? was I only imagining all of these things? or am I just tricking myself into thinking you like me because I love you too much?" </p><p>renjun sighed, he turned around and faced the mortal. he nodded, he confidently nodded.</p><p>"yeah you did, you made a fool out of yourself. the na jaemin was too dumb to realize that the huang renjun actually didn't like him. this is what reading too much love novels result in, having so high expectations when it comes to love. I'll never love someone like you, you're too obsessive. you know that right?"</p><p>huang was slowly killing himself on his mind, he needed to do this. he needed to fuck himself up so that jaemin would want him to leave. he knows this was a fucked up plan but this was the best his mind could offer.</p><p>while renjun was there regretting everything he said, na was sobbing, kneeling on the floor sobbing. he felt so hurt, it was like someone shredded his heart into pieces. he's sobbing so hard that he could barely breathe.</p><p>he thought of the memories where he and renjun would lay on the grass and stare at the stars for hours while talking about each other's hobbies. well, technically it was only renjun staring at the stars because jaemin was too busy admiring the piece of art crafted by the gods in front of him named huang renjun.</p><p>all those years of saying they loved each other were now useless. renjun has officially stated that he didn't love jaemin in any way and the younger was devastated.</p><p>he just couldn't accept the fact that renjun actually didn't like him. his heart was just so broken. he hated the feeling he was now experiencing. a part of him was now gone. he looked at the sky and smiled, it then faltered down to frown.</p><p>"huang renjun! I love you! I don't care if you leave! just, take me with you.."</p><p>renjun smiled so dearly at his old protected, <em> I wished I was as positive as him. too bad I have to go now..<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>renjun took his pendant out and cast the portal to his world, he was slowly walking away waving good bye to jaemin. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"it's time for me to go now! I'll see you in the afterlife na! you might not be able to hear this but! I love you too!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>jaemin looked up, shocked at what he had just heard. didn't renjun just say he didn't want anything to get involved about jaemin? the younger ran, he ran so fast like it was for the sake of his life.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>he tried his best to catch up to renjun but the portal then soon closed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>now renjun was gone, and he'll probably never come back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"he said he loved me...goodbye injun-ah.."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so hope you enjoyed reading that! i might not be the best author/writer but i tried my best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>